The Salk Institute for Biological Studies is a non-profit research institution devoted to making fundamental discoveries in the life sciences, the improvement of human health and the training of future generations of researchers. Salk is arguably one of the highest caliber research organizations in the world and is at the forefront of novel discoveries. The Institute consistently ranks among the leading research institutions in objective measures of the contributions of faculty and the impact of their findings. The Animal Resources Department supports the teaching and research of 47 Salk faculty and their students, visiting scientists, fellows, and research staff. ARD currently operates over 45,000ft2 of vivarium space and provides husbandry and Veterinary Services (VS) to all animals. The Institute has a strong track record of support for the animal facilities and ARD operations. The commitment of the Institution to the high level of animal care is exemplified by the extensive investments in its animal program, the facilities, and human resources which were recognized by AAALAC accreditation. Recently, the Institute sponsored several projects including the installation of new air handling units, an automated bedding dispenser, renovations of the cagewash mechanical space, and new core initiatives for gnotobiotic rodents and behavioral testing. The Cancer Research Animal Facility (CRAF) was originally built in 1978 and supports multiple species of laboratory animals, including all USDA covered species at Salk. CRAF cagewash also sustains 6 key satellite animal facilities on campus. The CRAF supports a premier research community of systems neuroscience, immunobiology and microbial pathogenesis, stem cell biology, behavioral science, and metabolic research. A new scientific initiative centered on the dynamic brain has expanded the needs of the large animal population to now include a marmoset breeding and research colony. The CRAF rack wash equipment is past the end of its expected lifecycle and in need of replacement due to multiple leaks causing standing water, condensate, damage to the concrete, peeling paint, unsealed floor with pock marks and cracked tile, inconsistencies in temperature regulation, equipment failure leading to excess storage of soiled animal caging in the hallway. The renovations proposed in this application will have significant impact on the day-to-day operations within CRAF to provide continued support to CRAF and satellite animal facilities. The scope of the renovation includes demo of exiting rack washer equipment, mitigation of substructure damage and installation of a new rack washer. We carefully selected equipment having similar footprints to minimize expenses related to demolition and new construction. These necessary facility improvements are designed to ensure effective and routine sanitation, minimize risks of facility contamination while ensuring workplace safety, maintain the integrity of the progressive research programs of 26 Salk Institute faculty and 291 research support staff and ensure continued compliance with regulatory and Guide standards. The selected Better Built unit offers an opportunity to improve resource consumption by adding a Cold Water Fill (CWF) with two rinse tanks (RT,RT) plus one chemical wash water storage tank (CT) mounted to the side of the washer. This option provides the greatest operating cost savings per cycle and conserves water and energy. Specifically, this provides us with the potential for 100% reduction of cold water used during drain cool down, 100% reduction of hot water used during filling, more than 62% reduction in chemical consumption, more than 30% reduction in steam consumption, equating to an approximate 82% per Cycle Cost Savings. Support is needed to fund CRAF improvements in operational equipment to continue to maintain the high quality and standard of care while meeting all regulatory and Guide requirements. The CRAF was designed to meet many diverse research needs and offers researchers opportunities to conduct unique activities not possible in other facilities on campus.